


shared after life

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ghosts, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its the zombie apocalypse and mathew fucked himself over</p>
            </blockquote>





	shared after life

This was it. This was the end. He survived through 4 years of mayhem only to trip over a rock and get overwhelmed by the horde. Mathew cried out in pain as his skull was crushed underneath the teeth of a zombie. His thoughts were crowded and full of his regrets. Most of t was small things, like how he has cut his hair that he`d lovingly cared for in remembrance of his papa. They got separated a year after the virus and hadn’t seen each other since. Matt wanted to keep his hair long but it kept getting in the way and he had to cut it. Not that it mattered anymore. A zombie was eating his brains. Shit. Hes dying. The Canadian began sobbing as his vision faded to black. He didn’t want to die!!!! He wasn’t ready! But it was to late, he couldn’t see, he couldn’t feel anything. He was nothing.

Suddenly sensation returned to him. Holy crap, holy crap. Their was him. On the ground bleeding. His head cracked open and empty of the brain that belongs their. But, if he was their. On the ground. Dead. Very, very, very dead. How can he see it. Mathew looked down. If he was alive he would have fainted. But he wasn’t, of no he wasn’t alive. His hands were light purple and barley visible. He put his arm in front of his face but he could still see. Oh god he was a fucking ghost. What the hell was he supposed to do!!!! Should he go haunt the zombie that killed him? That seems rather dull….

As Mathew pondered the possibilities of his ghostly existence his body below him began to tremble. It stood up and walked right threw the twenty two year old. The Canadian floated behind his body helplessly as it wandered around the playground that they’d died in. he rubbed his forehead as his corpse was trapped behind the swing set unable to comprehend turning around as a solution. Its going to be a long after life….

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspird by the tumblr post asking if a zombiee and a ghost could come from the same person. ive had htis idea for months and while i draw more then i wright any attempt at dawing it did mot coome out in a satisfying way. i had the idea of mattie being the ghost hallf and alfred the zombiee half. i hope it wasnt to terrible


End file.
